My Hands
by Crayon of a mad girl
Summary: A one shot for my Left Alone fanfic. Robyn is fixated on that one night she had with Leon. She still loves him. She wants him to not come back to Raccoon, to be safe.


A/N: I know I havent updated in a while but here's a one shot of my Left alone fanfic. this one shot is based off the song 'My hands'. Hope you enjoy it! ^_^ Crayon out! :3

**Left Alone**

**LeonxRobyn one shot? 19/11/12- 21/11/12**

**My Hands**

Waking up, Robyn looks to the left of her bed, seeing no one beside her. She sighs, remembering that Leon used to sleep there… remembering that night. Picking herself up from her bed, she makes her way to her shower. Singing to herself in the shower, still remembering Leon. She can't help but grin from ear to ear thinking about him. Every time she thought about him she would get butterflies but it just made her smile even more knowing she loved him.

Back in her bedroom, she got herself ready and applied her make up. Talking to the mirror, again she sighs, "Another day without you Leon…" A tear trickles down her face as she tries to smile, shaking her head slightly.

Closing her front door behind her, she sets off for work, steadily walking from her apartment. "Work…" she smiles and laughs a little to herself, "… completely different to what I wanted… but I guess… it's something," her smile fades.

Walking back to her apartment, pitch-black sky over head, she tries to keep herself awake from her long day at work. She opens her door quietly and checks if Jill is back home. Entering her apartment, she dumps her bag in the living room and heads off to bed. Turning off all the lights, she climbs into bed and tries to get herself to sleep but that one memory just keeps coming back into her mind. "I'll be fine…" she brings her legs up to her chest and hugs her legs, trying not to cry.

"Every time… Every night… it's the same thing…" She cries into her pillow

Jill tries to comfort her, sitting beside Robyn on her bed, "Robyn… it's going to be okay…" sounding slightly chocked up herself

"Jill… do you even understand?" Robyn punches the bed and throws the pillow to the other side of the room

Jill walks over to the pillow and brings it back for her, "Robyn… I do understand… Chris… I…"

Robyn wipes her eyes and looks to her broken hearted friend, "Jill…"

"It doesn't matter…" she fakes a smile, "I'm fine…" her smile begins to look forced

"Jill… I…" Robyn wraps her arms around her friend. They both cry on each other's shoulders.

On her days off, Robyn has started to go with Jill and the rest of S.T.A.R.S. to the pub for a few drinks. Robyn sits at the table with the members of S.T.A.R.S., slowly sipping her glass of whiskey. She smiles from ear to ear, as she usually does when she thinks about Leon. "Oh! She's thinking about him again!" Barry cheers

"So who's this mystery man then?" Enrico enquires

"He's just a guy from the academy…" she happily sighs

"What's his name?" Chris asks

Robyn shakes her head with a smile, "He… he's… an amazing guy… his deep blue eyes… his voice that I could listen to all day long… just everything about him…" Robyn trails off. Jill nudges her to answer his question. She looks around but doesn't see what she is looking for, "oh… ermm… his name's Leon," She smiles gleefully laughing a little

"Sounds like you're in love," Barry says and all the men nod

"I'm glad I'm with you guys. I can just talk about anything. If I wasn't here I'd be stuck at home," she forces a laugh slightly

Barry puts and arm around her, "It's okay! You're welcome to join us anytime! Why not join us in the office! I'm pretty sure Captain Wesker can give you a job on Alpha team,"

Robyn changes her tone and pulls away, "I can't… I'm so sorry… I already have a job…"

"Really, where?" Richard asks

"It's similar to your team but I have to work there… my father sort of told me it was mandatory that I work with his company… to keep the company with the family sort of thing… I guess…" She frowns

"Where do you work?" Jill asks reassuringly

"I can't say…" she doesn't make eye contact with anyone

"What? Are you like some secret agent or something?" Forest laughs and everyone else laughs along with him

"You could say that I guess…" she looks back up to them and smiles faintly.

Leaving the pub, they all leave their separate ways. Jill went with Chris, holding onto his hand she turns round to Robyn and mouths the words 'I'm sorry' but Robyn smiles and shakes her head mouthing 'It's fine'.

Walking home, rain starts to trickle down onto the dry pavement; Robyn puts her hands in her pockets and ignores the pitter-patter of the raindrops. The rain begins to get heavy and she still ignores it. Looking around at the streetlights, she sees couples holding hands or kissing in the rain. She pushes her hands further into her pockets, lowers her head and rushes home. Even though she knew that when she got home it would be the same anyway, she slowed her pace slightly and just let the rain pour on her. Feeling each drop of rain as it trickles down her cheek, "This is why I love the rain…" she lets the tears roll as she walks home, keeping her head low so she doesn't see the happy couples.

All that runs through her mind was Leon, constantly. She would love to see his face again, if it was just once, but deep down she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. "All the time… when I try and force myself to get over it… I… I just can't… I always some how remind myself… but… I still love him… why am I so stupid?" she whispers to herself and sighs, her breath is seen from the coldness of the air.

Opening the door to her apartment, she throws her coat onto the sofa and walks to her bedroom. Throwing herself onto the bed, hands behind her head, looking at the ceiling. Holding her hand out to the ceiling, she reaches for the air above her imagining Leon reaching his hand out to her from above. She closes her hand, as though to hold onto his hand. She tries to smile, reminiscing that night, remembering his warm hands holding her hands. Never letting go.

Deep in her slumber, she dreams, she remembers. Sat opposite him on the bed. They smiled at each other. He pulled her close to him. She could hear his heart racing. She smiled and looked up to see his face. As she looked up, he was leaning in. She leans in also and their lips meet. Robyn sits up straighter while kissing him. She runs her fingers through his hair as she tenderly kisses his lips. Leon softly holds her face with both hands as she sits beside him and he slowly strokes her cheek with his thumb. He pulls away, smiles at her and leans in again.

Everything fades away into a dream as she springs up in her bed. Holding onto her pillow as though it was Leon. "Th- that dream… again…" her eyes well up and she chokes up as she squeezes the pillow tighter. She holds the pillow to her face and the pillow embraces her tears and screams. All that time she tried not to remember that night but every time she did, she would break down all those walls she spent so much time trying to build up. Only having to start again from the very beginning. Brick by brick. To show she was okay. Only Jill knew what hid behind those walls. The more she tries to fake, the more it hurts.

Jill quietly walks in and wraps a blanket around Robyn. She hugs her to let her know it'll be all right. Squeezing tightly onto her pillow, "I- I miss… you… Leon…" She heaves a sigh, slightly hoping he doesn't come back to Raccoon City. Hoping he will be safe.


End file.
